Diskussion:Maito Gai
Gais und Kakahsis Rivalität Sollte man nicht auch darüber schreiben das Gai und Kakashi sich als Revalen sehen oder eher das Gai Kakashi als Rivalen sieht? sasa-chan Bedeutung von Gai Bedeutet Gai auf Deutsch nicht Sieg?Wenn ja würd' ich es einfügen.MfG, Rokuougan 17:28, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) und "Maito" heist "mächtig" also "Mächtiger Sieg" ---- Ich würde sagen wen du dir sicher bist oder du genau weißt das Gai sieg heißt und Maito mächtig dan kannst du es ja einfügen. sasa-chan Gais Gedächtnis Ich weiß nicht ob man schreiben sollte, dass Gai kein gutes Gedächtnis hat. Wörtlich sagte er nur, dass "Es sich angefühlt hat als ob ich schon einmal gegen ihn gekämpft habe"/"I do feel like I've fought him before" (Shippuuden Folge 15), was sich für mich eher so anhört das Gai sich auf sein Gefühl und Instinkt verlässt und nicht das er einfach "vergessen" hat gegen wen er da kämpft. Im Gegenteil. Er war wohl der einzige, der sofort gemerkt hat das etwas mit Kisame bzw. Itachi nicht stimmen kann. Was sagt ihr dazu ? Gruß --87.167.130.143 21:54, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- Na ja du sagst ja selbst das er es nur angedeutet hat ich würde es erst mal weg lassen! Obwohl das auch ein Hinweis sein könnte das Gai kein Gutes gedächnis hat: Gai: ich wusste es dieses Schwärt Kisame: Errinnerst dud ich endlich? Gai: das ist deine Waffe stimmts Oder er hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im schrank was natürlich auch sein könnte ... --sasa-chan Maito Gai = Might Guy? Also er heißt ja Maito Gai. In englischen Videospielen z.B. (oder dann auch in der deutschen Version) steht immer "Might Guy" geschrieben. Es ist klar, dass "Maito Gai" wie "Might Guy", nur japanisch ausgesprochen klingt. Die Japaner können Englisch ja nur sehr gebrochen udn holprig nachahmen. Genau so wie bei einigen seiner Jutsus: Dainamikku Entorii = Dynamic Entry und Dainamikku Akushon = Dynamic Action. Oder das Suupaa Ekuserento Haipaa Atakku von den Gai & Lee Nachahmern = Super Excellent Hyper Attack. Jetzt kommt meine Frage: Soll "Maito Gai" vielleicht eigentlich "Might Guy" bedeuten, also von den Japanern aus gesehen? ..::Aeris::.. 22:00, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ne, ich glaub einfach, die englischsprachigen Übersetzer wollten das gerne so sehen, was sich das dann leicht übersetzen lässt. Ninjason 13:27, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich denke doch, denn bei Rock Lee passiert genau das selbe: ロック・リー -> Rokku Rī -> Rock Lee. Wenn man also "Maito Gai" nicht als "Might Guy" interpretiert, dann sollte man "Rokku Rī" auch nicht als "''Rock Lee" interpretieren. '79.202.111.43 16:19, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Marcus''' ::das ist schon richtig, wahrscheinlich wurde "maito gai" von kishimto als das englische "might guy" gedacht. das ist zwar nachvollziebar und auch wahrscheinlich, aber vermutungen sind hierfür unwichtig. denn... laut deutschen schriften (databooks) ist "maito gai" eben "maito gai" und NICHT "might guy". "rokku rii" aber ist auch in den deutschen schriften "rock lee" genau wie in englischen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:16, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kann Gai eigentlich Nin- und Gen-Jutsu? kakashi-hrvatska :er kann "kuchiyose no jutsu". und das ist ein nin-jutsu. Johnny/ジョニ一 00:11, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) grüner Anzug Soweit ich mich richtig erinnere, bekam Naruto auch im Manga den grünen Anzug, kurz bevor er mit Jiraiya auf der Suche nach Tsunade ist. Entsprechend ist das weder omake noch filler. Schau Band 17 Seite 86. Sum2k3 11:07, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ah, stimmt ja. na dann bitte... könnt einfügen, im manga siaht mans ja. johnny/ジョニー 14:38, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) denkt ihr, dass das so wichtig ist? Immerhin hat das Naruto garnicht getragen.DarkPain14 21:19, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Naruto hat das Teil bekommen und darum geht es. So genau weiß ich auch nicht ob er es getragen hat oder nicht, aber er trug es wenigstens im Anime. Es ist somit erwähnenswert. Sum2k3 21:33, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 8. Tor Hat Gai nicht im Kampf gegen Kisame (#3) das 8. Tor geöffnet? Das muss doch demnächst mal erwähnt werden, oder? Btw. denke ich, dass ihn diese Fähigkeit zum stärksten Ninja aus Konoha macht, wenn man mal von Naruto absieht, der durch seinen Bijuu aus der Reihe tanzt. Seht ihr das auch so? Shiromaru 15:18, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :gai hat bis jetzt nur 7 der 8 tore geöffnet (beim einsetzen von hirudora im 3. kampf gegen kisame). 8 von 8 hat bis jetzt noch niemand geöffnet. gai und stärkster shinobi??? =/ ...vielleicht der stärkste in punkto körperliche stärke, aber er ist bestimmt nicht der stärkste shinobi, nicht mal einer der stärkeren - im sinne von shinobi! und nicht im sinne von *ich haue alles mit fuß und hand* wie ein karate-kämpfer. O_o [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:45, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Na gut, ich kann verstehen, dass Gai aufgrund seines Äußeren und seines merkwürdigen Charakters nicht sonderlich beliebt ist, aber er hat etwas Unglaubliches vollbracht: Er hat Kisame besiegt, und das, obwohl sie im Wasser gekämpft haben. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, welcher andere lebende '''Shinobi '''aus Konoha das hingekriegt hätte. Und hier war es ja nicht so, dass es Glück war wie bei vielen anderen Kämpfen. Bei Sakura und Chio gegen Sasori könnte man ja sagen, dass viele dumme Zufälle zusammengekommen sind, dass sie den Kampf gewonnen haben, aber Gai hat Kisame wirklich nur mit seiner eigenen Stärke geschlagen. Und Kisame ist schon eine Nummer für sich. Shiromaru 09:36, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Vielleicht ist auch noch die Frage zu klären, wie sich Shinobi definiert. Von den Shinobi-Künsten sind laut Naruto Ninjutsu, Taijutsu und Genjutsu die wichtigsten, owohl es ja noch viel mehr gibt, die nie erwähnt werden. Ein Shinobi muss also mit allen dreien umgehen können, um sich im Kampf zu beweisen. Nun wird glaub ich sogar auf dieser Seite gesagt, dass Gai der stärkste Taijutsu-Anwender von Konoha ist, was ihn aus meiner Sicht schonmal zu einem "der stärkeren" qualifiziert. Vertraute Geiser kann er auch rufen und aus Genjutsus kann er sich befreien. Zudem hat er eine eigene Technik entwickelt, um gegen das Sharingan zu kämpfen, was ihn sowohl Kakashi als auch allen Uchihas (die ja jetzt nicht mehr zu Konoha gehören) mindestens ebenbürtig macht. ::Ich stütze meine Vermutung, dass Gai der Stärkste aus Konoha ist, darauf, dass ich weder jemand anderes wüsste, der eine so mächtige Attacke wie er erzeugen kann, noch jemanden, der diese abwehren könnte. Ich lasse mich aber gerne belehren. Shiromaru 09:44, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Gai ist stark, das steht außer frage, doch glaub ich nicht, dass er der stärkste ist, denn er kann nur Taijutsu!! ok er hat gegen Kisame gekämpft und gewoinnen, doch der Kampf zwichen den beiden war nicht besonders lang und man hat von Kisames stärke nichts gesehn!! Aber was will er z.b gegen das Mangekyou Sharingan von Kakashi machen? Ob er der stärkste Taijutsu kämpfer ist, weis ich auch nicht, da z.b Tsunade ebenfalls sehr gut im taijutsu ist!! Gai ist aufjedenfall stark, doch aufjedenfall nicht der stärkste [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:19, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::das gai kisame besiegt hat und zwar er selbst nur mit seiner stärke und dass er stark ist - das alles bezweifle ich ja auch nicht. ich hab nur auf deine frage beantwortet und außerdem versucht zu deiner persönlichen aussage "Btw. denke ich, dass ihn diese Fähigkeit zum stärksten Ninja aus Konoha macht,..." stellung zu nehmen. denn das was du sagst ist eine persönliche meinung und die hat ja jeder, sie muss aber nicht immer die richtige sein. außerdem ist es an sich uns unmöglich zu urteilen wie ein anderer gegen kisame hätte kämpfen können - kishi gestaltet kämpfe und kann in ihnen alles so drehen (und das tut er auch), dass derjenige gewinnt, der gewinnen muss. aber egal... ich sehe gai halt nicht als den stärksten shinobi von konoha, den stärksten im tai-jutsu vllt - ja kann gut sein. außerdem was die jutsus angeht... man kann ja alle techniken, die nicht auf tai-jutsu basieren (also einfachen direkten schlägen), sei es gen-jutsus, versiegelungsjutsus etc. allgemein zu den nin-jutsus zählen, da diese mit hilfe von chakra eine art illusion erschaffen (kontrollieren erde, feuer, wasser, luft, blitz etc.) und nicht physikalische muskelkraft verwenden. deshalb kann man vereinfacht sagen, dass alle jutsus, die aus verwendung von chakra etwas bewirken und entstehen lassen nin-jutsus sind. der einfache schlag mit der faust oder ein tritt bleiben aber direkte physische angriffe, zumindest meistens. wie gesagt, dass gai deiner meinung nach der stärkste ist, ist deine meinung, dass er es ganz und gar nicht ist - meine. jeder hat seine eigene meinung und sichtweise dazu und das ist auch gut so. aber gai mit kakashi gleich zu stellen oder mit ihm zu vergleichen ist fast schon eine beleidigung kakashis =) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:25, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gai, das "blaue" Raubtier aus Konoha Die Bezeichnung "blau" die im Manga und einigen Subs verwendet wird, ist doch richtig. Schließlich bezieht sich das blau (aoi = blau, richtige Übersetzung) auf das Chakra, das freigelassen wird, wenn Gai das siebte der acht Tore freisetzt. Unterstützt wird das im Manga/Anime wo Kisame im Kampf gegen Gai sagt, dass es blaues Chakra ist und in Kapitel 667, wo Gai sagt, dass er jetzt nicht mehr die blaue Bestie ist (siebtes Tor) sondern zur roten Bestie wird (achtes Tor). 95.91.250.73 19:16, 7. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :In Kapitel 667 sagt er, dass die Tage der grünen/jungen(youthful) Bestie vorbei sind und er nun zum roten Biest werden muss..--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 19:19, 7. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :die farben blau und grün heißen auf japanisch gleich. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:15, 8. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Woher wisst ihr eigentlich, dass blau falsch übersetzt ist und grün richtig wäre? Gibt es da eine offizielle, japanische Quelle? Meines Wissens nach kann man, wie Johnny schon sagte, "aoi" nämlich als beides übersetzen. Da ihr ja bei seinem Namen (Gai Maito anstatt die offizielle japanische Romanization "Guy") auch nach der deutschen Fassung geht, sollte man "blaues Biest" dann nicht auch so stehen lassen, solange keine Quelle aus Japan sagt, dass auf jeden Fall grün gemeint ist? Narutofreak1412 (Diskussion) 06:28, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Natürlich gibt es japanische, offizielle Quellen - hier im Wikia wird nur mit Originalen gearbeitet und unser Übersetzer hat diese auch gelesen. Und selbst wenn man aoi als grün und blau lesen kann - wieso würde blau Sinn ergeben? Es sind die japanischen Quellen, die grün sagen. Und "Guy" ist die englische Version, wir verwenden hier im deutschen Wikia die original japanischen Begriffe und da heißt er "Maito Gai" (nicht "Might Guy", auch wenn es das bedeuten soll). [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 11:07, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Zudem würde ich sagen, dass die Farbe Grün oft mit der Jugend assoziiert wird ("grün hinter den Ohren", Greenhorn, Frühling -> Blüte/Wachstum der Pflanzen -> Jugend etc.). Außerdem leuchtet Gai im Anime, obwohl dies nicht als Hauptquelle gilt, wenn er "loslegt" grün. Da aber Kishimoto den Anime in einem gewissen Grad absegnen muss, wird das wohl auch in seinem Sinne sein. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 11:13, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) @YukiWarZone Im japanischen Databook wird Maito Gai offiziell als Might Guy romanisiert: klick mich Bei Indra, da hab ihr seinen Namen ja auch der offiziellen, japanischen Romanisierung "Indora" angepasst. Wenn es offizielle, japanische Quellen bezüglich der grün-blau Sache gibt, könnte man diese dann bei der Aussage, dass es im deutschen Manga falsch übersetzt ist, vielleicht reinlinken? @Sin007 Wenn Gai seine Tore öffnet, dann leuchtet er entweder grün, blau oder rot, je nachdem wieviele Tore er offen hat. Ich selber denke auch eher, dass grün gemeint ist, da vieles dafür spricht, aber es stört mich etwas, dass es alles eher Spekulation aufgrund von seinem Charakter, der Farbe seiner Aura im Anime beim dritten bis zum fünten Tor und der Farbe seines Anzuges ist. Ich würde mir einen klar nachvollziehbaren Fakt wünschen. Narutofreak1412 (Diskussion) 04:20, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Dazu kann ich jetzt nicht viel sagen, ohne mich zu wiederholen. Wir benutzen die japanische Schreibweise und die liest sich nunmal Maito Gai, zumal der deutsche Manga die gleiche Schreibweise benutzt. Und es gibt offizielle japanische Quellen - lern am besten japanisch lesen, dann wirst du überall grün lesen. Dass der deutsche Anime/Manga auch mal Fehler in der Übersetzung hat, kann ja passieren, aber wir müssen uns nicht nach diesen Fehlern richten. Und das war bisher eigentlich jedem klar, du bist bisher der/die einzige, der sich derart daran stört - eine Erklärung ist nicht nötig. Wenn es dich aber WIRKLICH so sehr stört, kontaktier am besten direkt Johnny, wobei der dir da auch nichts anderes sagen wird. Und das als Spekulation hinzustellen finde ich ehrlich gesagt übertrieben. P.S. Versuch bitte in Zukunft, deinen Kommentar mit einer Bearbeitung zu verfassen, derart viele Überarbeitungen wegen eines Absatzes verwirren nur das Wikia-System. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 11:30, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::Um mich hier mal einzumischen: Meiner Meinung nach ist dies ein leidiges und nahezu unsinniges Diskussionsthema - aoi kann blau und grün bedeuten, sprich, wir müssen uns für eine Farbe entscheiden. In diesem Fall hat sich der deutsche Manga-Publisher für grün entschieden, was nicht diskutiert, sondern hingenommen werden muss. Angesichts seinen grünen Anzugs ist es eine logische und nachvollziehbare Entscheidung. Selbst wenn Kishi im Manga dafür eigentlich eine andere Farbe vorgesehen hatte, hat sich im Anime nunmal grün etabliert. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Kishi andere Sorgen, als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen - insofern wird es in seinem Interesse sein, dass sich die Interpretationen des Mangas einfach an dem Anime orientieren. Zudem muss ich Sin zustimmen, dass die Farbe "Grün" oft mit Eigenschaften assoziiert wird, die auch mit Gai in Verbindung gebracht werden. Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 16:27, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) @YukiWarZone Kein Grund so sehr auf Abwehrhaltung zu gehen, ich will euch nicht angreifen oder hier Stress machen, sondern nachhaken, weil mir das nicht logisch erscheint und ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht habe, warum ihr euch so entschieden habt. Weil zum einen richtet ihr euch an die offizielle japanische Romanisierung und dann bei anderen Namen wieder an die japanische Schreibweise - Also nicht einheitlich, sondern mehr nach dem, wie es im deutschen Manga benutzt wurde. Weil ihr nennt Rock Lee ja auch auch Rock Lee und nicht "Rokku Rii". Auf die offizielle Romanisierung, die ich gepostet habe, seit ihr leider nicht eingegangen. "Lern erstmal selbst japanisch" und "eine Erklärung ist nicht nötig" hilft mir bezüglich der blau-grün Sache überhaupt nicht weiter und wirkt so, als ob du keine Lust hast dich weiter damit auseinanderzusetzen. Es war ja nur ein gut gemeinter Vorschlag von mir eine Quelle zu eurer Behauptung zu verlinken, damit sie für jeden klar als Fakt erkennbar ist, denn ich denke, dass der Großteil eurer Leser nicht japanisch kann und die grün-blau Sache wird jeher in zig Foren und auf vielen Seiten diskutiert, also wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn man hier her kommt um sich darüber zu informieren. Und sorry wegen den mehreren Überarbeitungen, aber ich kenne mich mit Wikis nicht so gut aus und die merkwürdige Formatierung und das automatische Auseinanderreißen der Wörter hatte mich irritiert. Ich hab auch auf Anhieb keine Funktion der Voransicht gefunden :( @Scarlei Eben nicht; im deutschen Manga wurde es als blau übersetzt, was laut dem Trivia auf der Maito Gai Seite hier ein Fehler ist. Wie ich ja schon geschrieben habe, finde ich genauso wie ihr, dass grün mehr Sinn macht als blau, aber ich würde mir einfach gerne etwas Handfestes wünschen. Und damit meine ich nicht "Der kann japanisch und hat gesagt, dass es so ist" sondern zum Beispiel "Das Wort kam an der und der Stelle zusammen mit dem und dem Wort vor und wenn man diese zusammen mit dem und dem Bezug und Zusammenhang erwähnt, dann liest man es als grün". Also wenn euer Johnny japanisch kann, dann wäre ich über solch eine Erklärung echt dankbar. Narutofreak1412 (Diskussion) 07:35, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Einen tieferen Zusammenhang als "Grünes Raubtier" gibt es nicht, das Wort wird in dem Kontext nicht anders verwendet. Und nun muss ich mich wirklich wiederholen, dann aber auch bitte zum letzten Mal: Es heißt grün. Dass man das falsch liest, kann passieren und ist nun leider mal vorgekommen, was scheinbar Verwirrung stiftet. Es wird auch keine Erklärung geben können. Es ist ein Wort, man liest und man versteht den Sinn. Es gibt auch im Deutschen Wörter, die mehrere Bedeutungen haben und da kann man sich ja selber denken, was gemeint ist. Das ist im Japanischen nicht anders. Viele Kinder in Japan werden "aoi" gelesen haben und waren auch erstmal verwirrt, aber dass Gai das grüne Biest/Raubtier ist, werden sie wohl auch schnell verstanden haben. Mehr als übersetzen kann man das nicht. Die Ampeln in Japan sind nämlich auch aoi (und die sind grün, genau wie hierzulande). Das Wort kann nunmal beides bedeuten, der Himmel ist auch aoi (hat aber deswegen nicht die gleiche Farbe wie die grünen Ampeln). [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 11:06, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Alles klar! Dankeschön für die Erklärung, ich denke jetzt habe ich verstanden wie das gemeint war und jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum es quasi Unsinn ist da nach einer Quelle zu fragen. Und wegen der anderen Sache mit den Namen, da richtet ihr euch also, unabhängig von dem was in den japanischen Databooks steht, komplett nach den deutschen Manga-Bänden und Databooks? Narutofreak1412 (Diskussion) 11:54, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Zuerst einmal: In diesem Wiki sind wir stets offen für Diskussionen und stellen uns eventuellen Unklarheiten, doch wenn es um ein Thema geht, welches bereits ausführlichst besprochen und geklärt wurde, musst du es uns eine gewisse Resignation verzeihen. Eine Quelle wirst du hier nicht anbringen können - an jeder anderen Stelle bemühen wir uns um Nachvollziehbarkeit, doch hier ist das kaum möglich. Und ja, die deutschen Veröffentlichungen sind unsere Quelle, da diese einem breiteren "Publikum" oder einer breiteren Leserschaft bekannt sind. Selbst wenn die Databooks manchmal unlogisch erscheinen mögen (siehe Gat'eau', welcher eigentlich Gat'ou' geschrieben werden müsste, doch in Deutschland besser als Gateau durch die deutsche Veröffentlichung bekannt ist). Meinst du nicht, dass es noch mehr Verwirrung stiften würde, wenn wir uns auf die japanischen Versionen beziehen würden?^^ Sollte es noch keine offizielle, deutsche Veröffentlichung geben (z.B. bei den Hiden), so stützen wird uns natürlich auf die japanische. Grüße, ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:48, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Okay, alles klar. Danke euch zwei für die ausführlichen Antworten und sorry, falls ich genervt haben sollte.Narutofreak1412 (Diskussion) 18:39, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC)